


I'll Find You in the Next

by GiGi87



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, HE rememBERS, M/M, back from the dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-28 04:25:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12598080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GiGi87/pseuds/GiGi87
Summary: It’s been 100 years since his archer died. 100 years of melancholy, reminiscing of his short time spent with Alexander Lightwood. The love of his life, his husband.When suddenly Alec comes crashing back into his life.





	I'll Find You in the Next

**Author's Note:**

> Stupid little Drabble I wrote up. Inspired by "Finding You" by Kesha.

It’s been 100 years since his archer died. 100 years of melancholy, reminiscing of his short time spent with Alexander Lightwood. The love of his life, his husband. He can still picture their wedding day, both of them wearing gold. He had been so proud of Alec, of all the progress he had made, that allowed them to marry in gold. In _gold_. He twists his wedding ring with his finger, watching the Lightwood family symbol appear and disappear as it twisted. He’s been back to the Institute numerous times since Alec passed, though there was a period time immediately afterwards where he couldn’t go near it for all the memories it brought back.

Magnus lounged in the armchair, a glass of whiskey in his right hand, swirling it slightly. He was to go back to the Institute tomorrow to reinforce the wards, an annual thing, unless otherwise needed. He always spent the evening prior to his visit in the quiet of the loft, remembering his Shadowhunter. His eyes drift to the wall, still covered with staggered frames of stolen snapshots of time. Smiles, kisses, hugs. Those of Alec and him, them and the kids, Rafe as he grew and aged, Max throughout. The recent ones are just of him and Max. The photos span the years, glimpses of moments of lives intertwined. 

His thoughts go to what Alec would think of the various accomplishments their children did. That Rafe had continued to champion the progress Alec had worked so hard to start. That Max had grown into a capable warlock who was well respected in the community. Magnus sighed, the ‘adventures’ of the boys would surely bring an amused smile to Alec’s face. He closes his eyes and calls up an image of Alec, smiling and laughing. He feels the familiar pang in his chest of love and longing, of happiness short lived. 

Alec had brought up the subject of what Magnus was to do once he was gone. Even though Magnus adamantly refused to address the topic, Alec convinced him to at least listen. Alec spoke of his hopes for Magnus, for Rafe, for Max. Hope that Magnus would be able to find love again. Someone to love him as he deserved to be, with all of the person’s ability. Magnus had tried to hush him, to stop the words, to change the topic. But Alec had insisted. Made him promise to try. 

Then Alec had said, “If there’s life after this, I’ll find you in the next. In every single one Magnus.”

—

Magnus arrives at the Institute mid-morning. He was greeted by the Head of the Institute, Claudine Lightwood. Alec would be proud that a Lightwood was the Head of the Institute. 

Magnus spends a few moments chatting with her. She eagerly informs him she is expecting her son’s return from Idris this morning. Magnus tries to be excited with her, knows he has felt that way in the past. The happiness that the longing would end soon, that your child would be back in your arms.

Claudine leaves him to reinforcing the wards, giving him free reign of the Institute. Magnus still took a moment to relish it, he’d spent so long being escorted around anytime he was here. There has been so much change, and more to come surely.

Magnus is at the arch of a hallway just off the Ops Room when he feels a swirl of magic announcing a portal. Voices pick up around the room. He’s at the wrong angle to see who comes through the portal, and he doesn’t really care. He freezes when he hears Claudine’s cry of glee.

“Alexander!”

Magnus’ heart stops, as it always does when he hears his archer’s name. He tsks himself and takes a few moments reminding himself that his love was no longer here. It was just someone with the same name.

“It’s Alec mother.”

Magnus presses a fist to his chest over his heart. That voice. How many times had Alec said that to new acquaintances. Magnus turns and looks through the crowd. He finds a head towering above the rest. Unruly black hair topping it.

Magnus tries telling himself to stop hoping, that it wasn’t possible. That it was just going to hurt when the hope died. He was going to need alcohol to finish this day.

The head turns and Magnus watches those green eyes scan over the faces and land on him. Those eyes. Those eyebrows. That nose. Those lips. It was like Alec had stepped out of thin air.

The young man’s nods slightly at the conversation happening, but his eyes are still on Magnus. His head tips ever so slightly and Magnus recognizes the tell. Alec did that when he was thinking something over, if he wasn’t sure of something.

A hand claps Alec’s shoulder and he turns back to those in front of him. The brief connection disrupted.

Magnus takes a deep breath. Tells himself it’s just a carbon copy, it’s possible for one of Alec’s descendents to come out looking like him. But his heart thumps loudly in his chest. The same name? What were the odds?

The crowd disperses, and the tall man disappears with it. 

Magnus turns back to his work, thankful he’s almost done. He just needs to finish then he can go back home. Drown his longing in alcohol. Til his heart grows numb. He works down the hallway and is just finishing the end of it before turning the corner.

As he turns to round it, a body appears and they collide. Large hands grip his biceps firmly, steadying him. Coming back to himself he looks up and finds Alec. His brain reminds him that it’s present Alec, not _his_ Alec.

“I’m so sorry. I- I should watch w-where I’m going. Sorry Mr. Bane.” A flush comes to Alec’s cheeks.

Present Alec knows his name? Magnus pauses to evaluate the man in front of him, as he replies automatically, “Please, call me Magnus. No harm done.”

Present Alec rubs the back of his neck, “Magnus.” He pauses as he seems to roll the name on his tongue, “I’m sorry Magnus.”

A shiver goes up Magnus’ spine at hearing his name in _that_ voice. The one he hasn’t heard in 100 years. The one that has only existed in his dreams.

Magnus raises his hand to rest it on Alec’s arm, “It’s quite alright darling.” He watches as Alec’s flash at that name. He forges ahead, “Alexander, right?” He braces himself for Alec to correct him.

Instead, he’s surprised. Alec just nods, still gazing at him.

Alec tilts his head, “Have we met before?” His eyes narrow slightly as if he’s trying to search his memories.

Magnus shakes his head, “No I don’t think so. I must admit I heard your name from your mother. And again when you arrived. So I assumed.”

Alec nods, a smile quirking one side of his lips, “Oh. Right. Yeah, she’s like that.”

Magnus watches as Alec fidgets, his fingers rubbing against each other. He was nervous, or building up the nerve to say something. 

Magnus decides to give him a moment to compose himself, “I’m here revamping the wards for her. She is very nice. One of the more hospitable Heads I have worked with.”

Alec nods, opens his mouth to speak then quickly shuts it again. He looks away for a moment. When he looks back, he has determination in his eyes but is interrupted by another Shadowhunter clapping him hard on the back.

“Have you asked yet Alec?”

Alec gives a huff of frustration, “Christian, I’m talking to Magnus right now.”

Christian wiggles his brows, “Magnus huh?” He turns to look at Magnus, “I’ll just help this along. My boy here,” He motions to Alec with one hand, “Thinks you’re gorgeous-“

“Christian!” Alec squeaks reaching out to slam a hand over Christian’s mouth.

Magnus laughs, happiness flaring inside his chest. He watches as Alec’s face turns beet red.

Alec releases Christian with a stern look. Christian just grins and says, “What?! You’ll take forever otherwise. Do I need to finish it or can you handle it from here?”

Alec glares at him and pushes him away, “Leave us alone.”

Christian winks at him and struts away. Magnus watches him go, a smile on his face. When he turns back to Alec he can still see the flush, though it isn’t as red now.

“I-I’m really so-sorry about that M-Magnus.” Alec rubs the back of his neck, looking away.

“Angel, it’s perfectly alright. Did you have anything to add? Or was it just that?” Magnus smirks.

Alec crosses his arms, steeling himself, “Would you - m-maybe want to go- go for a drink sometime?”

Magnus tries to keep the elation from his face, no need to scare this Alec away. He smiles and leans closer, resting a hand flat on Alec’s chest, “I would _love_ to darling.”

—

It’s only their second date when Alec speaks up about their instant connection.

“I feel like I’ve known you before. Is it normally like this?”

Magnus takes a sip of his martini, “No it’s not normally like this.”

“I’ve got a question.”

“Yes?”

“I was named after my great-great-great, actually I don’t remember how many greats, uncle. You knew him right? Weren’t you two married?”

Magnus looks at Alec fondly, “Yes, he was my husband.”

Alec fidgets with the napkin with a fingertip, “He did so much. I can’t even imagine what it must have been like back then. And to get that far with the Clave. I’ve heard how it was back then.”

Magnus smiles, “He was amazing. You look very similar to him. He was determined, honorable, honest, driven, and fiercely protective of those he loved.”

Magnus rubs a fingertip along the rim of his glass. He watches as Alec hesitates before looking up at him again.

Magnus rests a hand on Alec’s forearm, “I’m sorry. It must be weird talking about my history with an old relative up the family tree.”

Alec shakes his head, “No. I mean, maybe a little. But… You’re immortal. You’ve lived a long time. The people you must have met, loved, hated even.”

Magnus rubs his thumb along Alec’s skin, “You’re very understanding.”

“It wouldn’t be fair to expect that you haven’t met anyone before me, you know?”

Magnus nods, “I’m enjoying my time with _you_ though.”

Alec flushes and smiles shyly. Then leans in to peck hesitantly at Magnus’ lips, “Me too. With you, I mean.”

—

One month in is when it happens. No warning.

 

Christian calls Magnus informing him that Alec's hurt. Magnus meets them at the Institute, insisting on checking on his boyfriend.

Magnus heals the deep wound and the brain bleed. Both he and Christian wait anxiously for Alec to wake up.

When Alec wakes, the first thing he sees is Magnus and he gives a sleepy smile. He squints when he sees Magnus' worried face. "Wha's wrong? Wha' hap'n'd?"

Christian speaks up, "You got hurt on patrol. Brought you home so Magnus could heal you."

Alec glances around and back at Magnus, "Th's not home. Where's Rafe? And Max?" 

Magnus is stunned into silence.

Christian looks wide eyed at Alec, "Who are you talking about?" Then at Magnus, "Did you miss something? He hit his head pretty hard back there."

Alec waves a dismissive hand at Christian, "My kids." He reaches for Magnus with his left hand and pauses, staring at his hand, "Where's my ring?"

Magnus heart, having seized, is just starting to beat again. This couldn't be happening. Could it?

More demanding Alec asks again, "Where is my ring?! Magnus - what - I didn't - How'd it- It's never come off before - I swear!"

Magnus smiles and leans in to press a kiss to Alec's lips, cutting off the tidal wave of words. He pulls back slightly, "I'll get it for you." He snaps his fingers, summoning Alec's wedding band from the box hidden in the loft of his most treasured possessions.

Alec relaxes at the sight of it and holds out his hand expectantly. Magnus slides it on, "Better?"

Alec nods, "Better." 

Magnus gets rid of Christian as fast as he can, ready to spend some time with Alec and his returned memories.

Between hugs and kisses Alec reminds Magnus, "I told you I'm find you in the next life. In every single one."


End file.
